


Not Your Fault

by EternalFlameBaby



Series: For The Brokenhearted [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And also handed to the police, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pair Skate, Poor Yuuri, Victor is pissed, Yakov gets his ass handed to him, Yakov is a terrible man, Yuri Plisetsky just wants to skate, like really pissed, sorry - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalFlameBaby/pseuds/EternalFlameBaby
Summary: Yuri nodded jerkily. “M’sorry….i didn’t want it t-to happen...I was, was so weak and I couldn’t...I couldn’t fight back.





	

A man walks, slowly and unsteadily, into the kitchen and says to his husband, “Victor. I have something to tell you, but I’m not sure how to say it…”

 

His silver-haired husband looks up from his half empty bowl, smiling. “Yuri! You can tell me anything. We’re married now.”

 

“I’m afraid you won’t love me if I tell you,” The husband, Yuri, said as he looked at the ground shamefully.

 

Victor stood and walked over to him, placing a hand under Yuri’s chin to tilt his head upwards so he could look into the shorter man’s eyes. A frown marred his beautiful features as he gazed down at his husband.

 

“You’re scaring me. I promise you can tell me anything.”

 

To Victor’s surprise, Yuri turned his away from him as tears began falling.

 

“I-I….”

 

“What is it? Come on Yuri, don’t cry. Tell me.”

 

 _‘What if he leaves me?’_ Was the only think Yuri could think about, and it only made him cry harder.

 

Victor sighed, coaxing his crying mate into the living room where they sat down on the loveseat. Victor pulled Yuri, still sobbing, onto his lap and rubbed his back soothingly.

 

“Now let’s try again. What is it you need to tell me?”

 

Yuri took a moment to compose himself and then, he spoke.

 

“You know Yurio and I were practicing together. We were tying a pair skate for Eros. A-And, Yakov was there……”

 

Victor frowned at the mention of his former coach but said nothing, silently encouraging Yuri to continue.

 

“We finished….I went into the back to cool down and change. Yurio wanted to practice some solo stuff.”

 

Yuri took a deep breath, wiping the continuous flow of tears. “I was just about to get in the shower but then...Yakov came in.”

 

“Go on…”

 

“Yakov….H-He….” Yuri couldn’t continue, burying his face into Victor’s chest as he cried.

 

Victor’s mind raced as he held the other male tight in his arms, not sure what he was trying to say. Suddenly, it clicked, and he pushed Yuri away with a strong grasp on his shoulders. He frowned, shining silver eyes turning into storm clouds as they narrowed.

 

“Yuri...did Yakov…..rape you?”

 

Yuri nodded jerkily. “M’sorry….i didn’t want it t-to happen...I was, was so weak and I couldn’t...I _couldn’t fight back._ Victor

 

_"Vitya won't want you after this. You're dirty Yuuri, dirty spoiled goods. Victor deserves better."_

 

Yuuri shook his head, as if the action would dislodge the memory of Yakov’s scratchy voice in his ear as the man's fat hands and stubby fingers roamed Yuuri’s body, cascading downwards like the warm water from his shower--

 

“YUURI!” Victor called out, trying to bring him back to reality, but Yuuri couldn't hear him. He was shaking, sobbing, breaking down completely.

 

Victor held his husband close, trying to soothe his lover, to calm the storm dwelling behind those dull chocolatey brown eyes.

  
Victor is going to _kill_ Yakov.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. M sorry. The beginning dialog was a prompt for my creative writing class and.... This happened. I was gonna make it cute and junk but then.... Yeah. Sorry.


End file.
